Sang Man-Duk
- Post Ragnarok= - Originally= }} |Korean= 상만덕 |Alias= Sang Man-Jin |age= 17 (The Six vs Jin Tae-Jin) 34 51 (17 years after RagnarÖk) |gender= Male |occupation= Bishop(Formerly) |affiliation= Nox (Formerly) Heavenly Realm Neo Nox |debut= Chapter 24 (Hooded) Chapter 76 (Fully) |charyeok= God's Blades |species= Human |level= Unknown |hp= Unknown |gp= Unknown |family= Unnamed sister |status = Alive }} Sang Man-Duk, (Kor: 상만덕 ), known in Nox as Eskalios Von Ragne Sang Man-Jin is one of the Bishops of the mysterious organization called Nox. He claims to have changed his name to Sang Man-Jin. 17 years after RagnarÖk, he serves Yu Mi-Ra as her Bishop in Neo Nox. Appearance Sang Man-Duk is a slim man, average height. He has white hair, with brown eyes. Sometimes he has an in his eyes and on his gloves and clothes. He wears an blue colored coat with orange, yellow and black with some white gloves. He also has red colored skinny jeans with a brown belt and light brown boots. Seventeen years ago Man-Duk was a man suffering from Lou Gehrig's disease and was bound to a wheelchair. He wore glasses, grey woll shirt, white jacket and a cross necklace. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, Man-Duk's hair has grown out drastically now reaching far down his back and draping over his face. Personality Man-Duk appears to be aloof and determinate to reach his goal. Man-Duk has shown to be manipulative as he use Jun Ju-Gok or others' dark emotions to help with his goal. Despite those traits, Man-Duk is shown to be friendly with Park Mu-Bong while arguing who changed their name first and was shown to be respectful towards Jae-Kal Taek when he had the Key. In the past, Man-Duk shows a very supportive personality. He pushed Mu-Bong to move on past his failure in defeating Jin Tae-Jin Plot Round With God Sang is one of the executives of Nox. He is first shown dueling Jin Tae Jin along with Nox Priests. Sang attempts to create a hallucination and weaken Jin before their actual encounter. After a deadly duel, he eventually subdues and captures Jin. Nationals Afterwards, Sang declares war against the Six. He suddenly enters into the GOH tournament, killing judge X in the process. He then duels Park Mujin and other judges that came to stop him. Despite Jun Jaesan's assistance, he is able to engage two of the Six members on par, an subdue all the judges. Jeon Jaesan teleports other civilians and duels Sang one-on-one, ready to blast Sang, Sang's god, and Jeon himself with a suicidal meteor-powered missile strike. Noticing that he was unable to teleport Jin Mori and his friends, however, Jeon slightly altered his alchemy charm, which severely injured yet did not kill Jeon and Sang. Jeon collapses but Manduk, also heavily damaged, is unable to fend off Jaegaltaek's attacks. Once Nox priests arrive (as a protective shield cast by Jeon Jaesan diminishes with his death), Manduk orders them to kill Jin Mori. However, as other bishops contact him and suggest that he retreat, he returns to Nox HQ. Sage Realm Second Heavenly War Abilities Sang Man-Duk's ability is very powerful. He either utilizes an omega-resembling power for offense and defense, or summons the god itself. It has been seen that his Charyeok almost pierced Park Mu-Bong's own. He doesn't borrow a god's power but summons a god itself, a very deadly power before the taboo was broken. He effortlessly defeated Judge O, Q, R, and P while holding off Jun Jae-San and Park Mu-Bong. Other than his physical abilities, Sang Man-Duk also has great knowledge about Greed and its original form, allowing him to make a poison to kill those who use greed. He lost much of his power after depleting much of his vital energy thanks to using The Original Way Of Borrowing Power. Charyeok God's Blades: Sang Man-Duk's charyeok manifested as a power to create and control blades/swords, in addition to summoning heavenly creatures such as nephilims and angels. *' ': Sang Man-Duk can conjure blades out of thin air with little to no preparation. The process itself is fast enough to have caught Park Mu-Bong, member of The Six, off guard. *'Summoning': Sang Man-Duk can summon a nephilim to aid him in attacking the enemy. He can also summon multiple gigantic blade that the nephilims wield. The sword is able to summon miniature creatures called angels. *'Creation': Sang Man-Duk's Charyeok can create things out of nothing. This was seen when he recreated his chopped off arm along with his clothes. This ability can be used offensively by conjuring swords and blades to attack enemies. *'Teleportation': He is capable of long distance teleportation. A translucent shield surrounds him and other subjects he intend to teleport, which even Park Mujin was unable to nullify. He can also use another version that doesn't require shield. *'Energy Manipulation': Sang Man-Duk can use omega-shaped energy for various effect, mostly in the shape of omega and for blocking attacks. He also display an offensive variation, shown when he attacked Kim Oong-Nyuh and leaving an omega-shaped mark on her body. **'Shield Generation': He can create a shield that is impenetrable from both outside or inside. He can also use it to teleport. The Original Way Of Borrowing Power: By breaking the taboo the gods placed upon him, he can use the same power as the original power borrower like Eve. Xiao Chen claimed that his original way of borrowing power is the ultimate as it combined every strength of other three bishops as one. It allows him to fight evenly with Jin Tae-Jin and overpowering three of The Six. As the price of using this type of Charyeok he grew older, although he appear to be able to negate it by injecting himself with vital energy. Charyeok Techniques *'Noxar Gospel Chapter 17: God's Iron Mace': Sang Man-Duk is capable of conjuring a single giant blade and thrust it to the enemy. *'Noxar Gospel Chapter 18: God's Counsel': Sang Man-Duk conjure countless small blades that surrounds him and guide it to the enemy. the blades are flexible enough to pass through small openings. Relationships Park Mu-Bong: They both have a sense of rivalry in between them and always try to outdo each other, which often leads to childish arguments. Image Gallery King of the Earth.png|King of the Earth Sword of King.png|Sword of the King Creation.png|Creation SangShield.png|Shield Sang Man-Duk.png Hgoh ch097 p024.jpg Images copy.jpeg Man-Duk 17 years ago.jpg|Sang Man-Duk seventeen years ago God's Blade.jpg|Sang Man-Duk skill: God's Blade Noxar Gospel Chapter 17 God's Iron Mace.jpg|Noxar Gospel Chapter 17: God's Iron Mace Noxar Gospel Chapter 18 God's counsel.jpg|Noxar Gospel Chapter 18: God's Counsel Man Duk Taboo Breaking.jpg|Sang Man-Duk Breaking Taboo Man Duk paying price.jpg|Sang Man-Duk's backlash from using The Original Way Of Borrowing Power Man-Duk after Ragnarok Fullbody.jpg|Bishop of Neo Nox Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:Nox Category:Bishop Category:Human